


Dream smp one shots

by Jazziewastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazziewastaken/pseuds/Jazziewastaken
Summary: Dream smp one shot bookI do not ship minors*** Requests are open***More info inside :)I also post on this book on wattpad @poeticexhale





	1. Bitch boy: Tommyinnit X Reader- Part One

The day I first met Tommy was definitely an interesting one and the moment went like this.... I had a large smile on my face as I listened to my brother stream; hearing him laugh and talk with his friends completely happy and in his element was something I lived for because it hasn't always been like that. Anyways back on topic I had snuck into Gogy's room knowing he would be too distracted with his friends to even notice which had given me the perfect opportunity to scare the shit out of him. I crept across the room and once close enough I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and screamed "Hi Gogy." He let out a screech of surprise and I heard laughing come from the computer. 

I had smiled as I heard the familiar tea kettle wheeze over everyone else. Quickly I stole the headset away from George "Hi Dream!" I had said excited to talk to the green boy again "hello Y/N!" I was about to talk again when another familiar voice comes through the headset "hey what about me." The voice pouted I giggled "Hi Sippycup." Dreams tea kettle wheeze came through the speakers again along with a groan from Sap. I was about to speak again when I had been cut off for a second time; another familiar voice came through the headset but it didn't belong to someone I had ever conversed with before. His voice was different then normal as it came through the headset it was almost awkward "Woman." I laughed a little and replied nonchalantly "Bitch boy." I laughed as I heard his response come through the headset "Fuck you bitch." I pulled out my phone and quickly went on discord adding Tommy to a chat and replied "you wish bitch boy ;)" After I hit send I slid my phone back into my pocket. 

I turned to Gogy who was sitting and scrolling through Twitter letting me talk to his friends I put on my best puppy dog eyes and spoke up "hey Gogs can you go cook me some dinner it's already like six and I'm too lazy to cook." He had looked up about to say no but when he saw my face he sighed "yeah sure, what do you want?" I smiled at him "some macaroni and cheese." He smiled seeing my happy face and left to go make my dinner. Once he was gone I quickly sat down in his chair. "What are we playing boys?" I heard dream speak up "manhunt actually, Tommy's just here for the views." I laughed "who's being hunted?" Sapnap laughed "George actually." I smirked "well he's busy so I guess you're hunting me." Dream and Sapnap spoke at the same time "Prepare to lose." It was silent in the call for a minute until me and Tommy started laughing. "Please never do that again." I said between breaths still trying to calm down from the laughing fit. 

After I had finally managed to catch my breath I pushed in the chair and went to work gathering my supplies seeing as Gogy didn't have much. He had full iron armor, a diamond pickaxe and a diamond sword, a stack of cooked mutton, a water bucket and a few stray blocks. Quickly I sprinted into the jungle biome that happened to be near almost shouting as I stumbled upon a jungle temple. Quickly I raided the temple and did a mini happy dance as I found a saddle and diamond horse armor. I smiled "Tommy vc 2." I barely heard the okay as I switched. I double checked that Dream and Sap didn't follow before excitedly saying " I found a saddle and really good horse armor this means I can get a horse and be even faster than them." Tommy laughed "pogchamp." We switched back to vc 5 and I continued sprinting through the jungle.

I did a small victory dance as I found a plains biome with a horse conveniently roaming around in it. Quickly I tamed the horse and put its saddle and armor on starting to run I laughed when I realized it's faster than a normal horse. I smiled when I found a village conveniently with a lava pit and ruined portal right next to it quickly I raided the village I found a blacksmiths and hurried in. I grinned when I found diamonds and iron in the chest. Once I was done looting I went to the lava pool placing down my water turning it into obsidian. I started mining it didn't take too long because I only needed three to finish the portal. I laughed as I heard Dream and Saps line of cuss words and fighting along with their taunts that were directed at me to knock me off my game. I smirk "what's the matter guys can't find me." I taunted them hearing annoyed fuck yous come through the headset along with Tommy's laughter. 

After about ten more minutes of gameplay I was finally at the end. Unsurprisingly I got really lucky (which happened a lot) and my portal ended up leading me right to the fortress so getting everything was easy. Quickly I fought the ender dragon groaning when I saw Dream and Sap show up. Though I laughed when they couldn't make it two steps without getting attacked by an enderman. Finally I beat the ender dragon and heard the groans of Sap and Dream. I smirked "good try boys." They both grumbled. 

I had jumped a little when I heard George speak from behind me "food is ready." He was holding his own plate and I knew I was going to be alone for dinner. I had felt my face drop but quickly covered it up and turned to gogy "okay Gogs." I then turned back the the stream "goodbye everyone sub to George not found if you haven't yet. Goodbye Dream, Sippycup, And bitch boy." I heard a chorus of goodbyes and Tommy's fuck you before I had handed Gogy his headset quickly leaving the room. 

The fake smile left my face the second I had left George's room I sighed quietly to myself and made my way to the kitchen grabbing my plate and heading to my room knowing there was no point eating at the bar alone. I jumped as I felt my phone start vibrating in my back pocket. I quickly set my food down and grabbed my phone. Tommyinnit is calling... was going across my screen I quickly answered I threw on a fake smile "whats up bitch boy?" he frowned "whats wrong?" I sat down on my bed and replied "what do you mean nothing is wrong Tommy." I grab my food as he replies "you were smiling until george came in with a plate of food and then your smile disappeared for a second and a fake smile showed up tell me what's up." I sat there in shock for a minute not expecting this from Tommy, especially since we just met. 

I contemplated my options and decided i'd give in and tell him knowing he would probably snitch to Gogy if I didn't. I swallowed my food and took a deep breath before responding "if you tell a single soul I will get Dream to kick you out of the smp. He is one of my closest friends so dont think he wont." I glare at the camera so he knows im serious "Hey, I get it I won't tell a single soul I swear." there is a certain softness to his voice that makes me believe that he's not lying "It's a long story." he smiles softly "we have time" 

"About seven years ago is when it all started, when I was just ten. My mom and I we never got along in fact we fought all the time, The second I turned ten everything just shifted her expectations for me excelled, in her eyes I was meant to be perfect but I could never meet those expectations. I always fell short and for a while I let it happen I sat and listened as she screamed at me telling me that I wasn't good enough and made me sit and watch as she praised my siblings over the smallest things. Eventually I stopped letting her walk all over me and I fought back but it ended up interfering with Georges streaming most of the time. I think over time he started to resent me for that, which isn't his fault Mother always had a way with words and she would always twist it into my fault. To this day he has no idea I have never told him."

"I'm so sorry that you have been treated that way." Tommy speaks I offer him a small Smile and continue. 

"After a while of George complaining about the fights I didn't fight as much because I didn't want to burden George I knew his streams were important and I couldn't ruin that for him. But after George left it got worse the fighting started back up and it was all the time every single day we would fight two or three times a day for about two years. When I was twelve we had our biggest fight ever it was the day she finally told me the truth that she never wanted me right after she said that is when I told her that I hated her and wished George had taken me with him. I guess that lit something in her head because the next thing I knew I was packing my bags with silent tears streaming down my face." 

Tears started sliding down my face at the memory a sob escaping my lips. I took a second to calm down and continued. 

"She hated me so much she decided I would go live with George she had to beg him to take me; she told him I was being bullied in school and thought I would feel better if I lived with him. I guess he believed it because here I am. Now i've been doing the one thing I was afraid of doing and i've been doing it for years I have been burdening George for years, and I can tell he resents me for it. When I first moved in we ate together all the time but as the years passed it doesn't happen as often. He's always on discord with Sap and Dream or he's streaming or editing and just doesn't really have the time for me as much. It's really an everyday disappointment I am always hoping he'll make time to eat with me at least but it doesn't really happen much and it's lonely. I feel like I have let down everyone in my life." at this point I was full on sobbing the macaroni and cheese long forgotten. 

"I miss him Toms. I miss him and he's right upstairs." I sobbed to Tommy wishing he was here to hold me while I cried. I slowly managed to calm down and even smile as I listened to Tommy ramble. Slowly I dozed off to Tommy talking about his stream ideas.

PLEASE READ: CONTAINS VERY IMPORTANT INFO :)  
What is up chat! We have hit 1875 words this is part one of two or three I'm not sure yet. This is my first time attempting one shots so I'm sorry that it's a little long they will be less parts in the future probably. I am open for requests so feel free to ask I am also open for smut whether it's smp member X reader or smp member X smp member. I have never actually written a smut tho so it probably won't be very good at first. I will not write anything having to do with Tommy and Tubbo being shipped together or smut for Tommy and Tubbo as they have said that it makes them uncomfortable. The main people I will write about will probably be Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur because those are the main streamers I watch. But I will write for Dream, George, Sapnap, Ranboo, Technoblade, Quackity, and Niki as those are people I have seen or at least have a grasp on personality wise. Though their personalities will probably be based off of their smp characters because that is what I know best. If you hear that shipping or smut makes any of these people uncomfortable please let me know and I will take it down immediately. I also will not write smut about Ranboo because he is also a minor along with Tommy and Tubbo and writing smut about them feels wrong to me. Please don't leave any hate or be rude when letting me know if people are uncomfortable. If you decide to leave hate comments just know I'll laugh. If I accidentally offend anyone let me know and I'll educate myself and apologize because I'm not trying to offend or upset anyone. I'm sorry this authors note was so long but please enjoy the book and comment


	2. Bitch Boy: Tommyinnit X Reader Part Two

It's been a month since me and Tommy started talking and as much as I tried I couldn't ignore the butterflies in my stomach that appeared every time we talked. I had finally come to terms with it; I have a crush on Tommyinnit formally known as Bitch Boy. 

I groaned as I sat up and stretched grabbing my dirty coffee mug and heading to the kitchen. I dropped the mug in the sink and quickly went up to Gogys room needing advice on my Tommy situation but I froze when I reached the door way hearing George's voice through the door "what are you doing step dream." My eyes widened as I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh. I turned around and walked back downstairs not wanting to deal with whatever stream bullshit was happening there. 

As I reached my room my phone went off signaling I had a text. I pull out my phone and see that none other than Bitch Boy himself had texted me: 

Bitch Boy: hey uhm Tubbo, Wilbur,  
Niki, and I were planning to meet  
up in two weeks and we wanted  
to know if you wanted to come? 

Me:  
Yea sure I just have to ask Gogy but I'm  
pretty sure he'll say say yes, when and  
Where will we be meeting and for how  
Long? 

Bitch Boy: We're planning on meeting  
at Wilburs house in Brighton on Saturday and then staying until the Sunday the week after. So we'll be at Wilburs for Tubbos birthday and Christmas. 

Me:  
Okay I'll ask Gogy later because he's  
currently streaming but I'll text you  
When I know! Also that just gave  
me an idea for gogys Christmas  
present so make sure Will Has  
enough room for three extras for  
Me please? 

Bitch Boy: okay I will :) Ft later? 

Me: definitely <3 

My eyes widened when I saw that I accidentally sent the heart. "Shit!" I said aloud to myself. But then my eyes lit up "Niki!" I shouted out loud. I opened up our texts, having become really close to the blonde over the last few weeks I met her through Tommy along with Wilbur and Tubbo. Quickly I typed out: 

Me:  
Hey you busy? 

Niki💕:  
No. Why what's wrong? 

Me:  
Can you FaceTime? 

Niki💕:  
Yea one sec :) 

I let out a sigh of relief as the FaceTime call appeared on my screen, quickly hitting accept.  
"Hi Niki!" I practically shouted "hi!" I heard in her soft voice "Niki I have an issue." I tell her the nerves could be heard in my voice. "What's wrong?" She asked worried. I sighed "Niki I- I like Tommy and I don't know what to do about it. It just seems like it's too soon we only met a month ago." I heard her soft laughter come through the phone "y/n it's okay if you like Tommy, to be honest I'm surprised it took you this long to notice. But if it makes you feel better I know for a fact he likes you too." I blushed "is it that obvious that I like him?" She laughs again "only to Will and I, I don't think Tommy or Tubbo have any idea." I let out a sigh of relief. "Niki what if you're wrong and he doesn't like me?" She stays quiet for a minute finally she responds "than he's an idiot because you're smart, funny, and gorgeous girly." I blush "oh shut up Niki." I hear her laugh "it's true but there is no way he doesn't like you and like I said I know for a fact that he does. He told Will that he does. Besides have you not seen the way he looks at you even if it's through a camera?" I blush again "what do you mean the way he looks at me." She giggles softly "he looks at you like you are the only girl in the world, like you are the only thing that matters." I smile "thank you for the help Niki." She smiles "anytime you're like a little sister to me now." A little squeal slips past my lips "Awww Niki you're the big sister I've always wanted." She smiles again before looking at the time "aww sorry Y/n I have to go me and Will are streaming together in five minutes." I giggle "it's okay Niki thank you again for the advice, have fun with Will." She smiles "Anytime girl, talk soon?" I smile "definitely! Bye Niki." "Bye Y/n." The phone line goes dead and I decide to text George.

Me:  
You streaming? 

Gogy🛌:  
No, just on the phone with Dre  
and sap why? 

Me:  
They streaming? 

Gogy🛌:  
No, no ones streaming what's up? 

Me:  
Hold on I'll be up  
In a minute. 

I slid my phone into my pocket and walked up to Gogys room. The door was closed when I got there but instead of knocking like a pussy I just walked in. "Sup Gogs." He looked at me confused "what's with the mysterious texts?" I laugh "I have a question but I didn't want to accidentally leak anything to the public." He nodded "that makes sense, what's up?" "Tommy texted me an hour ago and asked if I could go to the meet up him, Wilbur, Niki, and Tubbo are planning in two weeks. We would be staying at Wilbur's house which is like 30 minutes away and it would be for the week we head over on Saturday the nineteenth and stay until the third of January. Can I go please?" He looked reluctant but gave in "yeah you can go but check in at least once a day I did promise mom I wouldn't let you die." An excited squeal filled the silence and faint wheezing could be heard through the headphones George was wearing. 

Quickly without warning I latched my arms around George "thanks Gogs you're the best." He smiled and hugged me back. As I pulled away I snatched the headphones and put them on "Blob, Sippycup text me I need your help with something." I get and okay from both of them and feel my phone buzz. Smiling I give George the headphones and run back to my room pulling out my phone. The screen read Clay🟢 added you and sap🤠 to a group chat. Quickly I got to texting 

Me: guys what are your plans for Christmas? 

Clay🟢: I was planning on just hanging out with my family, and doing a stream with George why? 

Sap🤠: same mammas, why? 

Me: I was thinking I could fly you both in for Christmas to surprise Gogy. Also never say mammas again. 

Clay🟢: wait really? Hell yea I'm fucking down let's goooooo! 

Sap🤠: yessss dream team meet up! 

Me: sweet I'll book the tickets right now and email them to you, Dre I'll book you a flight to Texas for the twenty second so you guys can come together.  
Read 4:15 

Me: Dream you're flight to Texas is at two pm on the twenty second, the flight to England is at four pm on the twenty third which means you should land by 6 am and I'll get Gogy to come over at eight to give you guys an hour to sleep after your flight. :) 

Clay🟢: okay sweet. I GET TO SEE GEORGE I CAN MAKE HIM SAY "I LOVE YOU DREAM!" IRL. 

Me: LMAOOOO calm down a little Clay and remember this is a surprise so you have to cancel on the stream with George both of you do. 

Sap🤠: yesssss. You are the best little sister ever, you know that? I love you kid. 

Me: FUCK YOU IM LITERALLY TWO YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU DICK HEAD 🤬! Also I love you too🤍 

I laugh out loud just imagining dreams tea kettle wheeze in reply to that last text. Smiling excited for the meet up I bring up my texts with Tommy 

Me: YO BITCH BOY GUESS WHAT! 

Bitch Boy: WHAT BITCH? 

Me: I HATE YOU! 

Jk 

GOGY SAID YES TO THE MEET UP! I GET TO ACTUALLY SEE YOU! 

Bitch Boy: WAIT WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME RIGHT NOW? 

Me: yeah I'm kidding he said no :( 

JUST KIDDING WHY THE FUCK WOULD I LIE ABOUT THIS! I FINALLY GET TO MEET NIKI SHE IS THE ONLY ONE I CARE ABOUT! 

Bitch Boy: OI FUCK YOU BITCH! IM BETTER THAN NIKI! 

Me: true no cap 🧢 

Bitch Boy: I hate you 😐 

Me: Nah you know you love me. I mean I am pretty poggers ngl. 🙃

Bitch Boy; Nope you're a loser. ✋🏻

Me: Says you. The only person who actually likes you is your mom but okay pop off ig. 🤷🏻♀️

Bitch Boy: You're wrong Tubbo likes me. 

Me: alright bet. 

Bitch Boy: what does that even mean? 

You added "Bitch Boy" and "BeeBoy 🐝" to a chat. 

Me: hey Tubs, Tommy is under some weird impression that you actually like him. Can you clear this up for us so he'll stop embarrassing himself. 

BeeBoy🐝: Truth is I actually hate Tommy😐

Bitch Boy: OI FUCK YOU BITCH. Just for that I'm gonna kill all ur bees. 

Me: HAHA HE FUCKING HATES YOU BITCH! 

BeeBoy🐝: NO NOT THE BEES! I WAS KIDDING! 

Bitch Boy: Haha y/n you were wrong. 

Me: that's okay because I still hate you :) 

Bitch Boy: Nope you love me 😁

Me: no❤️ 

I laughed and decided to go onto Twitter and tweet-  
_________________________________________  
——————————————————————————  
@foxsimp: Yo @wilbursoot come pick up your child @tommyinnit and don't forget to tell him that I hate his annoying ass ✋🏻  
——————————————————————————  
Comments: 

Tommyinnit: OI FUCK YOU WOMAN! 

— TubboLive: @Tommyinnit don't worry big man she's just jealous that you're better than her  
— Foxsimp: @Tommyinnit @TubboLive why would I be jealous of the gremlin child smh 🤦🏻♀️  
—Georgenotfound: @Tommyinnit @Foxsimp YES POP OFF SIS! 

Wilbursoot: Why would I want the gremlin child? 

— Foxsimp: @ Wilbursoot PLZ TAKE IT I BEG OF YOU🙏🏻 

TubboLive: defo flirting 

—RanbooSaysstuff: @TubboLive defo flirting  
—Dreamwastaken: @TubboLive defo flirting  
— Sapnap: @TubboLive defo flirting  
—Quackity: @TubboLive defo flirting  
—KarlJacobs_ : @TubboLive defo flirting  
—GeorgeNotFound: @TubboLive @Foxsimp there better not be flirting 😑  
—Foxsimp: @TubboLive @GeorgeNotFound shut up Mr. "what are you doing step dream." 😏 

User69: what a queen 

User37: Yessss pop off queen 👑 

Technoblade: yes! bully the child. 😑  
—Tommyinnit: @Thechnoblade I AM NOT A CHILD! 

Hater42: ew don't talk to Tommy like that you whore 🤮  
—Simp73: @hater42 shut up they are friends and they are fucking around leave them alone. She isn't a whore and doesn't deserve your hate. 

Simp38: this woman is the reason I'm not straight. 

_____________________________________

Finally I put my phone down and decided to call Tommy on discord. That night we talked and played Bedwars until around four in the morning, falling asleep on call together.

——————————————————————————  
A/N - Hey chat 1791 words this chapter! I hope you enjoyed part two of Bitch Boy. There will be around one to two more parts and then we will make smaller one shots. Just a reminder that I've never made one shots before so writing small blips of a story is still difficult since I'm used to multiple chapters full of information and background knowledge. I promise it will get better! Have a good day/Night! Also friendly reminder Drink water, have a snack, have a meal. Wear your masks. Take care of yourselves and be safe :)


End file.
